Going Under
by XgreeneyedelfX
Summary: After Logan fails to check the security at Max and Alec's next heist. Max must try and save Alec after he falls into the deadly waters below. Will she save him, or has Alec finally met his end? As requested by januarysunshine13 Warning Character Death
1. Pulled Under

Pulled Under

A simple job Max had said, quick in and out. But no he was no stuck on a bridge, desperately trying not to lose his balance. To top it all off they were being shot at.

"Max, I swear its going to be me kicking your ass this time."

"Well sorry, but I wasn't the one in charge of checking for security." She replied as looked at him.

"Your blaming Logan?" he paused "Well that's a first."

Max smiled at that but still concentrated on getting across the bridge. Having to sidestep along a bridge with guns firing at you isn't an easy task.

Max heard a gasp and turned to see Alec no longer at her side. He was hanging on the bridge, blood gushing from a gunshot wound to his arm. Looked like the bullet had hit an artery. His arm hung limply at his side, blood already dripped from his finger tips.

"Alec," Max shouted, "Grab my hand."

Alec tried to reach but his arm wouldn't move. He looked at her with solemn eyes and mouth "I'm sorry."

Max jumped as another bullet ricocheted of the bridge but her attention was then on Alec as he let go and plummeted into the slow waters below.

She stared in shock as she waited for him to resurface, but he didn't.

"ALEC," she screamed as she made the decision to jump in after him.

The water moved slowly, almost as if it wasn't moving at all. She searched for Alec, but the murky water made it hard for her to see. He had been under the water for a good five minutes now and X-5's could go without oxygen for four. Which meant she had to find him soon.

Suddenly a dark figure appeared in her sights and she swam to it as fast as she could. She grabbed it and pulled it to the surface. It was Alec.

She swam to shore, dragging her partner in crime behind her. When she finally got to the river bank she got a good look at Alec.

His skin was ghostly white and his lips blue. His eyes were open slightly and unseeing.

"No, Alec." She said as she shook her friend, but his body was limp and his chest did not rise.

Max placed her ear to his chest and listened, hoping to find a heart beat. There wasn't one and now she began to panic.

She blew to breaths into his mouth and then began to do chest compressions.

"Come on Alec… don't leave me now."

Two more breaths and then compressions again…

"Alec please," She said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Two breaths

Cough

Water gushed from Alec's mouth as he took in a pained breath.

He gasped and struggled to take another.

"Come on Alec… that's it." Said Max as she stroked his hair.

He remained unconscious and Max knew she needed to get him medical attention and soon. The wound on his arm had begun to bleed profusely again and Max new that was a bad thing. The ripped a large piece of fabric off he coat and wrapped it around the wound in the hope that it would slow the bleeding till she got back to Logan's car.

It took a lot of effort to get Alec back to the Car. He has yet to regain consciousness which worried Max to no end.

"Max?" said Logan as he got out of the car "what happened?'

"Hit a snag and ended with Alec drowning in a river. All because you didn't check security properly." She snapped as she manoeuvred Alec into the back of the car.

"Is he?"

"Dead? No. Dying? Yes." Said Max, as she looked Logan in the eye with anger.

"What are we going to do?"

"Take him to terminal city. We look after our own." Spat Max as she then manoeuvred into that back so that Alec's head was resting on her lap.

"He needs a hospital Max."

"We take him to a hospital and he's a dead man you know that." She replied viscously.

"He's a dead man if you don't" though Logan as he shrugged and shut Max's door.

The doctors at terminal city were shocked when Alec was wheeled in on a gurney. His lips were blue and he was barely drawing breath. This was bad, really bad.

"There's a very good chance that he will suffer secondary drowning." One of the docs had said "it sometimes doesn't occur until 72 hour after the initial accident."

The intubated him and watched his oxygen stats in the hope that they would improve. This was going to be a long night.

There we go… first chapter. This story was requested by januarysunshine13. Hope its what you expected


	2. Troubled Times

Troubled Times

Max sat at Alec's side, holding his hand so tight for fears that he might slip away. The blue tinge to his lips had till not gone and his oxygen stats had not improved and Max new this meant bad things. She remembered what the doctor had told her not long ago.

"We haven't got the equipment to deal with secondary drowning Max." he paused as he took in her sad expression "We can't really get anything that we could use instead of. If secondary drowning does occur than Alec will die."

"Alec you can't die on use now." Said Max as she put soft hand to her cheek.

She took in the features of his face, well- defined chin, his perfect lips and that's when she noticed it, a pink frothy liquid seeping from the corner of his mouth and dripping onto the white pillow bellow.

"HELP…" she shouted "SOMEBODY HELP"

The machines at Alec's side started wailing and Max couldn't do anything but stand and watch.

"Shit this is what I was worried about." Said the doc as he reached Alec's side.

"No… no, no, no he can't." she shook her head in denial "not yet, he can't" Max fell to her knees.

"Max I'm sorry." Replied the doc "Somebody get her out of here." He said as he then began to work on stabilizing Alec.

Max sat outside and waited. Waited for the inevitable news to come. The door swung open and the doc walked through.

"He's stable…" the doc paused "he won't be for long. We need the equipment to help him otherwise he's going to die."

"Dr Carr could help." Max said as she looked at the doc "I'll call Logan."

Then she remembered it was Logan's fault Alec was dying. Could she bring herself to make the call that could ultimately save Alec's life?

The door burst open again and one of the other medical staff burst through.

"He's coughing up blood." He said, his eyes wide with fear.

"Shit!!!" he rushed through the doors and left Max with another stressful wait to find out if her friend will make it.

Not long after she found out Alec was unstable again the doc emerged from Alec's room.

"How is he?" Max asked as she stood up.

"Maybe you should sit down." He replied.

"The water has severely damaged Alec's lungs. Even if we do get the equipment to save him, it's to late. He suffered Pulmonary edema which will lead to Respiratory failure which will…" He didn't have the heart to finish the sentence.

"Because it was cold water it sped up the process." he paused, as Max broke down into tears "We just didn't get him in time. Its not anyone's fault Max."

"It is… Its Logan's."

The doc looked at Max quizzically. Wasn't she in love with roller-boy?

"Maybe Lydecker can help." The doc continued.

"Maybe." She didn't have the energy to so no right now. She was too angry with Logan.

Well there's the next chapter. Short again but I have been all over the place emotionally today. Tried my best with the medical stuff… never really paid attention to ER XD Please review. Thanks Emma


	3. End of Suffering

End of Suffering

Max had called Lydecker and he had told her there was nothing he could do. That was all she seemed to hear… Nothing I can do. Why did Alec have to die for Logan's mistake, but then life is never fair, especially for transgenics. To Logan Alec was disposable, he didn't care if the man lived or died. He only cared for Max. Alec had seen Logan as a friend, someone he could rely on. He was naïve and that was in a way something Max was jealous of. She wished she didn't know the truth about the world, Alec hadn't been free as long as her, he didn't know all the things she knows.

Max was pulled out of her daze when the machine at Alec's side began to beep wildly. Alec was convulsing wildly and Max did her best to keep him still. Blood began to pool in his mouth and spill onto the fresh pillow beneath his head.

"No, not yet… Please not yet Alec." Max pleaded, she didn't want him to go.

Alec's body still and the sound of a flat line filled the room. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room. A caring hand rubbed Max's back as she watched them try to shock the life back into Alec.

Over and over they tried but with no success. It was over for Alec McDowell.

"Time of death… 12:45 PM." The doctor announced as he looked up at Max.

"I'm sorry Max."

Max ran from the room, tears streaming down her face. He was gone, its Logan's fault, I'm going to kill him. Dark thoughts ran through Max's mind as she ran towards the command centre.

8

Logan sat at his desk. He hadn't seen or heard from Max since he drove her and Alec back here. He had then set up computer equipment, cooked food, done anything to be useful, to try and make it up to Max.

Max burst through the control room doors with pure anger on her face.

"Its all your fault." She scream at Logan.

"What?' he said absently

"YOU KILLED ALEC!!!" She screamed and the whole room went silent.

"ALEC IS…" she paused "He's dead and its all your fault."

The whole control centre gasped in shock and horror.

"Medium fella dead?' asked Joshua.

Max could only nod her head and she fell to her knees, unable to stand anymore. Joshua let out a howl of sorrow and Gem ran from the room needing to see him.

She had become good friends with Alec, he helped her build a nursery for the baby and they had clicked. Obviously she and he hadn't been thinking of a relationship, they preferred to just be friends.

She ran through the halls towards the makeshift hospital. Finally she stopped outside his room to find the doctors and nurses relieving Alec's body of the wires and tubes he had once needed. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she moved further into the room.

"Gem," the doctor said as he looked up and noticed the tears "I'm sorry. I know you and he were close."

Gem nodded, _Not as close and he and Max _she thought as she placed her hand on his. His skin was cool but not cold. His lips were blue and his skin white as paper. Dark circles surrounded his eyes confirming he was in fact dead. But she still stood there, hoping he would open his eyes to reveal the beautiful green irises that lay beneath. She wanted him to wake up and laugh and say it was all one big joke. His chest remained still, his body completely limp. They had lost him and Logan was never going to be forgiven.

It was always going to be a death fic I'm sorry… Please forgive me and not hunt me down. Please review… Next and final chapter will be up soon I promise.


End file.
